Gregory CandyPants
by Animation101
Summary: Spongebob SquarePants with OTGW (and Maybe some Clarence) Characters. That s it. (inspired by pictures on tumblr)
1. Cast List

**Gregory CandyPants **

**Cast List**

**Greg as Spongebob**

**Clarence (with Jeff and Sumo as extras) as Patrick**

**Wirt as Squidward**

**The Woodsman as Mr. Krabs**

**The Beast as Plankton**

**Beatrice as Sandy**

**Jason F. as Gary**

**PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR MORE CHARECTERS**


	2. Help Wanted

**Gregory CandyPants**

**Episode 1: Help Wanted**

**WHO LIVES IN A HOUSE AND WEARING GREEN?**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**GOOFY AND CHILDISH AND SILLY IS HE**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**IF CHILDISH NONSENSE IS SOMETHING YOU WISH**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**THEN GO IN THE PANTRY AND WEAR A DISH**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**GREGORY CANDYPANTS**

**GREGORY…..CANDY….PANTS**

**(Greg plays a tune on Wirt`s Clarinet before giggling)**

It was a nice summer morning, today we will see the town of Aberdale. Home to one of my favorite people, Gregory Candypants. No, that is not his real name silly.

As Greg`s alarm clock rung, Greg opened his eyes. He then climbed the ladder up to the top part of his bunk bed. "Today`s the big day, Jason!"

Jason Froggerburker, his pet frog croaked.

Greg then jumped off the top bunk leaving his pajamas behind. "Look at me! I`M NAKED!" He then landed in some clean clothes. He then plopped a teapot on his head and run into a mini gym room. "Gotta be in top physical condition today, Jason."

Jason croaked.

Greg then held up a barbell with two stuffed animals on it. He grunted and wheezed before dropping it. "I`m ready!" He yelled. He ran outside saying. "I`m ready, I`m ready, I`m ready, I`m ready!"

His friend Clarence opened his front door and said. "Go Greg! Whoa!" He then tripped on his feet.

Greg then stopped at a restaurant called Woody Burgers. (Points taken off for crappy name) "There it is." Greg said. "The finest eating establishment ever established for eating. Woody Burgers, home to the Woody Burger. With a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window! For months I've been dreaming of this moment! I`m gonna go in there, march straight to the manger, look him straight in the eyes, lay it down and-I can`t do it." He walked away before bumping into Clarence.

Clarence said. "And where do you think you`re going?" "I was just-" "No, you`re not! You`re going to Woody Burgers and getting that job!"

Greg sniffled and said. "Don`t you see? I`m not good enough."

Clarence said. "Whose first words were May I take your order?"

Greg answered. "Mine were." "Who made a spatula out of clay?" "I did."

Clarence then struggled thinking of another line. "Who`s a silly 5 year old with a teapot on his head?!"

Greg shouted. "I AM!" "Who`s ready?" "I`m ready!"

Greg than ran towards Woody Burgers. Wirt was scrubbing off graffiti of himself with the world loser as he heard Greg. "Oh, Greg. What could he possibly want?" Wirt then looked at the Help Wanted sign and screamed. "Mr. Woodsman!"

He ran in up to the Woodsman. "Hurry, Mr. Woodsman before it's too late I got to tell you-"

Greg then burst in and said. "Permission to come aboard, captain! I`ve been training my entire life for the day I could join the Woody crew and now I'm ready." Greg then tripped on a nail and rolled all over the place like a pinball ball. He finally stopped right next to Wirt and The Woodsman. "So uh, when do I start?"

The Woodsman replied. "Well, boy, it looks like you don`t even have your sea legs."

Greg stood up and said. "Mr. Woodsman, please. I`ll prove to you I'm fry cook material. Ask Wirt, he`ll vouch for me."

Wirt and The Woodsman walked away from Greg as Wirt took a deep breath and said. "No."

The Woodsman winked and went back to Greg. He said. "Well boy, well give you a test and if you pass, you`ll be on the Woody Crew. Go out and fetch me…" Greg pulled out a notepad and started to jot down what he said. The Woodsman said. "A, uh, hydrodynamic spatula…with, um, port-and-starboard-attachments, and, uh… turbo drive. And Don`t come back till you get one!"

The Woodsman then put a Woody Burger hat on top of Greg`s teapot. Greg smiled brightly. "Aye aye, Captain! One hydrodynamic spatula, with port and starboard attachments, turbo drive, coming right up, sir!"

Greg then ran out as The Woodsman whispered to Wirt. "We`ll never see that lubber again."

Wirt laughed. "You`re terrible! A hydro-what?" As Greg walked away, 5 buses came up to Woody Burgers. As the Buses parked, the doors opened.

The Woodsman stopped laughing. "That sounded like hatch doors!" The Woodsman sniffed the air. "Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells smelly. Pre-teens….."

Wirt said. "What?"

The Woodsman then shouted. "PRE-TEENS!"

Suddenly, a swarm of preteens flooded Woody Burgers all talking at once. The Woodsman and Wirt jumped into the little tree shaped cash register area.

Wirt shouted. "Please, please, quiet!" The pre-teens went silent. "Could we show a little decency and form a neat, single file line in front of the cash register?" The Pre-teens then got louder as they picked up the tree.

Meanwhile, Greg was at the store pushing a shopping cart. "Barg-N-Mart, meeting all of your spatula needs." He sang.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile, The Woodsman and Wirt were still in the tree being tossed around. Wirt yelled. "One single file line was all I asked!"

Meanwhile, Meanwhile, Meanwhile, Greg was at the store singing. "Do do do do do do, spatula, spatula, port and starboard attachments."

MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE, Wirt and the Woodsman were still being tossed around. "HELP!" Wirt shouted.

The Woodsman yelled as the tree broke. "Climb, Mr. Wirt! Climb!" The two climbed a big pole as the Pre-teens then formed a giant wave. The woodsman shouted. "This is the end! Good-bye, Mr. Wirt!"

Wirt shouted. "Oh, Mr. Woodsman!"

All of a sudden a red light started flashing as Greg came flying in with his new spatula. "Permission to come aboard captain!" He then sang a heroic tune. "Any one order a spatula?!" The Woodsman and Wirt were shell-shocked. Greg said. "That`s right! One hydrodynamic spatula with-" Two spatulas popped out of the first one. "Port and starboard attachments, and let's not forget the turbo drive! Would you believe they only had one in stock? To the kitchen!" Greg flew to the kitchen. "WHO`S HUNGRY?!" Greg then served many Woody Burgers to the pre-teens and soon they left.

The Woodsman said. "That was the finest fast foodmanship I've seen, Mr. Gregory! Welcome Aboard!"

Wirt said. "But, but Mr. Woodsman…."

The Woodsman said. 'Three cheers for Greg! Hip-Hip!"

Wirt said weakly. "Hooray, Mr." "Hip-Hip!" "Hooray." "Hip-Hip!" "Hooray. Mr., Woodsman!"

The Woodsman then said. "I`ll be in my quarters counting the money." He then went to the office with his money.

Clarence then walked in and said. "Good Morning, Woody Crew!"

Wirt sighed and said. 'What would you like to order, Clarence?"

Clarence said. "One Woody Burger, please."

Greg then flew to the kitchen as a swarm of Woody Burgers came flying out and collided with Clarence sending him flying.  
>Clarence screamed.<p>

Wirt shouted. "Mr. Woodsman! Mr. Woodsman, come see your new employeeeeeeee!"

**The End**


End file.
